Nice Girls Finish Last
by outrrageous
Summary: Nice girls finish last. Pogue's little sister finds that out the hard way when she finds the love of her life interested in the peppy new blonde at school, Sarah. But perhaps Reid has just the thing she needs to win Caleb back. Reid/OC/Caleb
1. Damn blondie gotta ruin everything!

"Laila, get your ass out of the bathroom and let's go! All the good booze will be gone!" screams my dorm mate, Daisy who also happens to be my peppy brunette best friend.

"Can't we just skip this thing?" I say taking a shot of tequila as I exit the bathroom in a red strappy sundress my brother's girlfriend made me buy last Sunday when we went shopping. It totally wasn't me, but hey it was short and tight which is what all the guys like, right?

"Lay! What the hell has gotten into you?" She giggles and escorts me out of room and to the car. We fly down the empty Massachusetts roads to a beach area where a party is in full blast. We quickly find some booze and then walk around spotting the new guys.

"Well if it isn't little Mary Parry!" Aaron Abbott, a douchebag and enemy of my brother, smirks. He just loves calling me names like Mary because I am still a virgin. The only reason he does this is because in 5th grade he and I were forced to go to '7 minutes in Heaven' and he was too afraid to kiss me. I promised to not tell anyone, but he instead decided that he could work the event to improve his image. Now he is not afraid of physical contact...far from it. I wouldn't be surprised if he has one if not many STDs

"What a cute nickname! How original?" I exclaim and then add, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah...perhaps you want to make up for that 7 minutes in heaven thing." He grins.

I spot the object of my desires across the crowd. "I'd love to...but I got to attend to something." I slur and chug down the rest of my drink. I am usually not like this...I am quite the opposite actually. I am the quiet type who is better at her studies than make up and better at volunteering then parties. I am no Ms. Highschool. The only reason I am even noticed at this school is my brother, Pogue. He, with his leather jackets and long brown hair, is practically a God at this school along with his three best friends: Tyler, Reid, and Caleb. Tyler Simms is the youngest of the friends and only 6 months older than me. He is somewhat quiet and polite so he is often misunderstood as being innocent little brunette with tame baby blue eyes, but trust me he loves craziness that is why he is partners in crime with Reid Garwin. Reid is a blonde fire ball of teenage angst and male hormones. He is a smooth-talking blue-eyed lover boy with a witty, fiery personality. And lastly there is Caleb, the tall dark haired dreamy one, who happens to the very man I am heading towards right now.

But suddenly I am stopped right in my tracks. If I wasn't wasted as fuck, I would be running away, crying my eyes out...but instead I stand and watch(which will no doubt hurt me even more when I am sober) Caleb's eyes light up as he talks to a perfect bodied blonde. Caleb had been expressing interest in me lately...but I could tell that would be no more. This perky blonde would be the end of me. He never looked at me like that...but why would he? I am just his best friend's plain little sister...nothing special.

"COPS!" Someone in the crowd yells. Everyone rushes around me...but I stand still staring at the place Caleb and Blondie were talking.

"Laila! What the hell are you doing?" Daisy growls as she grabs me and pulls me towards where her car is parked.

Through the chaos I hear a voice angrily barking my name, "Laila!" I look at see my brother Pogue walking towards me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Partying man," I giggle as I stumble behind Daisy.

"Are you drunk?" He asks then to Daisy, "Is she drunk?"

"Only just a smidgen." I laugh, "Smidgen is a funny word." I add with a snort.

Pogue looks at me with that classic Pogue disappointed in me face. "What the hell has gotten into you? Let me take you back to the dorms."

"Oh I can take her.." Daisy interrupts shyly. She's had the biggest crush on all of my so-called brothers ever since she met me.

"Really? Thanks Daisy. If you have any problems don't be afraid to call me." He says. Daisy giggles as if he is hitting on her. Pogue always gets this sort of response...so he doesn't even seem to notice. "Make sure you get Laila to talk to me tomorrow."

"Sure brrro! I'll call ya! Tell my other brothers I say hellooooo." I slur, stumbling on my words.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Pogue growls as Daisy and I reach our car. We get into the car and I play with seat belt. Pogue glares at me as he gets into Tyler's hummer. I then start getting super dizzy and before I black out I see that perfect blonde with Reid. What the hell! Was she doing all the damn Sons in one night?

"Laila! Get up!" Daisy yells at the top of her lungs.

"Why are you yelling?" I moan, cracking open my exhausted eyes. My head is pounding like someone is jackhammering a hole right in between my eyes.

"I am whispering, Lay. Look you were really drunk last night...Reid had to carry you into the room because you passsed out. Are you going to be okay?" She says to me.

"He did what?" I sit up. That perv probably copped a feel of my boob or something just so he could brag about it to Tyler.

"You past out..and I couldn't get you into the room...you were in and out of consciousness a lot.." She says.

"Oh how lovely." I groan, getting up and walking casually to the bathroom where I barf my brains out for like 5 minutes. I so do not want to do that ever again. When I tear myself from the toilet, Daisy hands me a towel and some weird purple liquid in a bottle.

"Drink." She says in response to my 'huh?' face.

"No. That looks disgusting!" I whine.

"Just drink. Do you want to have to suffer through that hangover all school?" She asks.

I glare at her then sigh and drink the insufferable purple liquid. "What the hell is that?" I cough.

"Reid brought it for you. He says it's the reason he can drink all the time and still be that gorgeous." She informs me. Yup...it definitely was from Reid and it probably will work because Reid is one of those superficial assholes who would spend time finding the perfect cure to the effects of his lifestyle. "Why don't you go shower up? You smell a bit like vomit."

"Thanks.." I say sarcastically then head to the showers. The warm water clears my mind a bit and I start to remember the events of last night. I remember being excited to see Caleb...because we were going to finally tell Pogue that we sort of liked each other...but I was nervous...so I drank a bit, well, more like a lot. And then when I got to the party, I only drank more and when I finally saw Caleb...he was with some pretty girl...and I know it is over now. He won't pick me over her...never...did you see her outfit...she was wearing practically nothing but didn't look slutty, any girl who can do that is a magician to me. And me? I was wearing the prettiest outfit I had and I still looked like shit!

After my shower, I get ready quickly back in the dorm with Daisy. I throw on a bit of make up to cover up the huge bags under my eyes and I still looked like shit. If I wasn't completely out of the picture for Caleb last night...I would be if he sees me today.

"Come on, Laila! We better get going if you want to get a good seat in Lit. Mr. Gordon spits when he talks." Daisy says grabbing her bag.

"Alright." I say adjusting my largely unflattering plaid uniform skirt. I then grab my bag and my cellphone from my desk. As I walk down the corridors, I notice I have a text message. Perhaps I have not completely lost Caleb's interest. I open it and it is from Pogue. He wants me to meet him at lunch so he can yell at me of course. How great! Not only do I have a major hangover on the first day of school, have lost my possible boyfriend to a new pretty blonde, but now I have to listen to lectures from my overbearing older brother about drinking! Could this day get any worse?

Luckily my first classes aren't bad. Boring mostly and filled with juvenile ice-breaking games. For some reason, teachers find that necessary no matter if you are in preschool or in high school. I am dreading the bell letting us out to lunch...because of the super fun talk Pogue will have prepared. He'll probably do it in front of Caleb and his new girl too...in which he will make me seem like the most pathetic child ever to live...and perhaps I am.

The bell chimes loudly as if it is mocking me. I get up slowly from my seat and meander my way to the cafeteria sluggishly. Once in the cafeteria, I walk to Pogue's table where he is smiling and joking with his friends...but when he sees me his smile quickly fades.

"Laila! What the hell was with last night!" He snarls.

"I got a bit drunk...what ever." I mumble.

"A bit! Laila, you look like shit! You could barely walk. What the hell got into you?"

"Listen Pogue...can we go somewhere else and talk..." I say glancing at Caleb who was talking to the blonde but now diverting his attention to Pogue's big loud voice.

"No. Laila, let me talk. Okay so it's nice that you got out and partied...but you can't get out of control like that. Is this some sort of stunt to get mom and dad's attention? They don't care Lay. You could've gotten hurt...quit being such a stupid kid and grow up, alright? You aren't little miss perfect anymore...so get used to it." He spits. His venomous words take effect just as he wanted them to. I turn and walk out of the cafeteria embarrassed and hurt. I suppose this day could and did get worse. I go out to the courtyard and sit on a bench, trying not to cry.

"What's the matter baby girl? Having trouble in paradise?" a familiar voice asks.

I look up to see Reid walking towards me with a cigarette in hand. "Fuck off, Reid. I am really not in the mood."

"I like your aggression. Why don't you show a little of that to Caleb? Perhaps he'd actually give a fuck." He smirks. Fuck. How did he know? "Look Laila, Pogue is being a douche. He'll get over it. And you are going to have to quit this virgin Mary, nice girl routine. No one wants to fuck a prude."

"Why the hell is everyone calling me virgin mary!" I groan.

"Because you act like one. Look do you want my help or not?" He asks as he takes a puff of his cigarette.

"Help with what, Garwin?" I ask.

"Gosh. Are you stupid?" He says shaking his head, "With Danvers. I know you are into him. I've seen the way you pine after the guy. It's sort of obvious. Your jaw practically hit the ground when you saw Caleb with Sarah." Aha! So the bitch's name is Sarah. "I thought you were going to pass out right then and there. You were pathetic. I gotta admit though you were pretty amusing when drunk. When I was carrying you in last night, you were singing and cutting loose. You are actually a cool kid when you don't have a stick up your ass."

I sit there pondering in silence for a moment. Crap. He could've heard anything when I was drunk...that's probably how he found out. But that is besides the point. Why would Garwin help me? We are friends...sort of...but why help me? He has nothing to gain from this...and do I even want that man-whores help? "What's in it for you?"

"For me? Nothing just the knowledge that I helped a friend in need." He smiles innocently.

"Bull shit. What do you want?" I repeat myself.

"Hm...well Sarah for starters...with Caleb out of the way...she'll be mine for the taking...and then there is Tyler. I am such a giving guy...and well I'd like to do something nice for my little brother...you know get him laid and what not...so I wanted you to get Daisy to go out with him. She seems like a nice girl and he really doesn't get that much tail. Oh and there are some other things...but we'll get to those things when we cross that bridge."

"What things, Reid."

"Like little favors and such...I could really use some help with homework and such...nothing major you know." He says slickly. Ugh. I have a feeling this won't turn out well for me. Is Caleb even worth it? Who needs those big brown eyes looking down at you while you are wrapped in those strong warm arms, being pulled against his rock hard chest as he whispers sweet nothings to you? Me! As cliche as that image was, I still wanted to have those fairy tale moments with Caleb...and I am willing to get those at any cost.

I sigh, "Alright..."

"Great...I'll come to your dorm after school with Tyler. I trust you will have Daisy informed on our arrangement and ready for their date so we can get down to business, eh? Oh and if you could give me copies of all our history notes...for the rest of the year...that'd be great." He laughs, throws his cigarette, and walks away. Great, I just sold my soul for love.


	2. Let the Games Begin!

**Well...I hope you like this chapter. I don't own the Covenant...just the OCs. **

"You want me to do what!" Daisy exclaims as she fixes her thick, pretty brown hair in the mirror.

"Could you go out with Tyler...just for tonight?" I ask. I know she likes him. Daisy has had a crush on all my so-called brothers. I personally think that is why she first started hanging out with me...that always seemed to happen though, so I don't blame her. My brother and the rest of the Sons are Ipswich's most eligible bachelors.

"Yes...but why? This isn't how I imagined he'd ask me. I imagined my car breaking down on the side of the road...and it's raining, really hard...and he comes riding up on a horse, a white one. Oh and he is shirtless...with a bunch of flowers...and he lends an arm to me and I hop on his horse against his warm, wet body an-"

"Ew. Daze! That is so cliche! ...And strangely specific," I interrupt, laughing.

"You know I have an eye for details and I just mean...why did Tyler ask you to ask me?" She replies, blushing. She then turns to the mirror again and fixes her make up.

"He didn't. Reid did." I return.

"Why would Reid ask you to ask me out for Tyler? I know Tyler is shy...but not that shy! There is something you are not telling me Laila and quite frankly I don't like it!" She says in a demanding voice, practically stomping her foot at me.

"I am doing him favors because he is doing me one," I reply knowing this is going to cause a lot more unwanted questions. I love Daisy and all but sometimes she is a bit nosy.

"Doing you? Are you and Reid fucking?" She exclaims.

"No! He is helping me with Caleb okay. He is just showing me how to get him...I guess. I know it's crazy...but just don't freak. Do me this one thing, okay?" I beg.

"I think it's brilliant! Reid's a shallow asshole and he is friends with Caleb. It's perfect!" She exclaims.

"You know...it's really amazing how comfortable you are with this.." I reply. Because I am not. Truth be told I was grappling with the idea all the rest of school. I'm not even sure that I'll let Reid in. Perhaps I'll tell him to go to hell and just watch Caleb with Sarah. Sure I'll miss that gorgeous smile and caring personality. But I could get over him, right?

Before she can reply, there is a knock at the door. Crap. I suppose I will now give up my morals and sink to his level. I slowly open the door to Reid. He walks casually passed me and sits on my bed. "Tyler will be here in half an hour. Now let's get to work here alright because hun you need it." Wow he sure knows how to help a girl's self-esteem.

"Oh. Do you guys want me to leave you guys alone?" Daisy asks shyly, twirling a strand of her hair.

"No sweetheart. Actually I could use you." He smirks at her then looks to me. He stands and walks around me like am a some sort of foreign art exhibit."Alright...now down to business. You have the right material here." He says and then does something I simply cannot fathom someone doing. He grabs my boobs...right through my shirt.

"What the hell!" I exclaim.

"Damn Laila. You have great boobs." He says.

"Fuck you!" I swipe his hands away and glare at him though truthfully I am a bit flattered. I am pissed off, but he thinks my boobs are nice which makes me feel a bit better. I mean, he's seen a lot of boobs, and he thinks mine are nice. Who wouldn't be flattered at that, right?

"Daisy? Can you tell me why on earth Laila wear such god awful clothes?" Reid says. Daisy shrugs thoughtfully.

"I am wearing the school uniform, asshole." I say, shaking my head.

"No shit. Look at you and look at Daisy. What is the difference? She wears clothes that actually fit. Alluring us guys is much like you with your books. You pick a book with an attractive title and picture. You don't want to read some book with a shitty hand-drawn cover." Reid informs me.

"You are ridiculous! Haven't you ever heard the saying don't judge a book by it's cover?" I exclaim.

He laughs, "Oh Laila, it's cute how truly naive you are!" I look at him utterly dumbfounded. Is he really this shallow? "You can't possibly think that we are not shallow creatures by nature."

"But I don't want people to like me for my rack..." I reply.

He laughs obnoxiously again, "Oh you are killing me today. Laila, Laila Laila," he shakes his head, "Your rack will lure them in and then you keep them with your personality."

"You think my personality is good?" I ask.

"No. We'll work on that at a later date. Now Daisy could you possibly lend Laila some actually fitting clothing. I'll get her some of her own clothes on a later date..." He smiles at Daisy. She nods like she is in a trance and goes to her closet. She hands Reid various outfits., most of which are tight and show a lot of skin. Great, just great. I am now going to dress like the people whom I least like, excluding Daisy, of course. Daisy is my exception to the princess rule, well her and kate...they are the only ones I can stand. "Daisy, you know Blair Waldorf right?" She nods. "Could you possibly give Laila a Blair-like make over."

"Sure, no problem." Daisy smiles and runs to the bathroom to grab her makeup and hair supplies.

"Blair, really? You watch gossip girl?" I ask, laughing so hard I can barely stand it.

"I've seen the odd episode when I've stuck around and cuddled..." Reid replies unashamed. Damn him being so suave at an embarrassing moment...I wanted to relish this...but now it seems difficult. Stupid Garwin!

Daisy quickly does my makeup and hair with Reid nitpicking and insulting me the whole time. With statements like "Her hair needs more curls to distract from the god awful frizziness..." or "When's the last time you plucked that unibrow, Parry? You look like your brother!", it's very hard to not punch him in his smug little face and run out of there...but somehow I made it through the torturous event. They just finish with Reid's seemingly endless demands when there is a knock on the door. Reid throws one of the dresses Daisy had picked out for me and shoves me into the bathroom while Daisy opens the door.

As I change into the little black and white polka-dotted sundress, I hear the sweetly awkward conversation between Tyler and Daisy. "Hi." Daisy says softly.

"Hey, uh, these are for you." Tyler's voice replies. And my guess is that it is flowers, probably Daisies because that is her name and all.

"Thanks these are my favorites." Knew it. She loves Daisies. Good job, Ty!

"You look really nice." He says.

"Thanks baby boy. I didn't think that this was the best shirt for the occasion, but now that you said you liked it...I know that it looks great." Reid interrupts. He is such a douche and questionably fashionable...which would make me think gay if I didn't know that all he does is stick his dick in anyone with a vagina. That seems to be his only standard, actually.

"Shut up Reid." I say as I open the bathroom door and simultaneously throw a brush at his head. He ducks before it smacks his little blonde head.

"Wow Laila you look great...I mean both of you do." Tyler says to Daisy and I as I walk up to her side.

She smiles at him and says, "Thanks."

"Yeah I owe this to Daisy. She is quite the hair and makeup artist." I smile nudging Daisy. Tyler and Daisy nervously smile at each other. I see little sparks flying. I actually have a really good feeling about the two of them. He is kind and caring, just what Daisy needs because she is sweet and caring as well.

"Listen, I hate to break up this cub scout jamboree, but we better get going while the night is still young." Reid says, motioning to the door.

"We? Aren't you supposed to be teaching me your evil ways...or have you already given up on me?" I ask. Should've known Garwin would flake...though it seems sort of odd because he was the one to cook up this whole plan in the first place.

"No, idiot! I am going to teach you in the field of combat so you can practice and what not. That and I could really use some easy money from Abbott." Reid says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the door. Tyler and Daisy follow behind slowly, chatting and laughing. I'd say if nothing else comes from it at least Daisy now has a boyfriend. "Alright first rule...stand up straight," Reid barks as we walk out to Tyler's car. "It makes your boobs pop out more. Second, do not pay attention to Caleb while he is there."

"What? Caleb is going to be there?" I ask. Crap! I am not ready for this. I feel ridiculous in this getup and I just want to go back to the dorm, crawl into my bed, and start my philosophy notes that are due tomorrow.

"Chill. That is another thing. You need to stop being miss smartiepants. It makes you all wound up. You need to relax. Caleb and Pogue will be there...but that only makes this so much better because you can practice what I have teached you."

"It's taught by the way. You have taught me nothing." I reply.

"Don't correct. It's a turn off. And I have taught you the most important thing. Ignore Caleb. Make him sweat. Act like you are having an amazing time. Flirt with anyone, everyone, but him. If there is any trouble, I'll be there to assist. But trust me, that will drive him nuts, especially with the way you look tonight." He says as we reach the car.

"If I am not mistaken, you, Reid Garwin, just gave me a compliment." I smile as we both get into Tyler's hummer. I get in the back, he the front. Moments later Tyler and Daisy join us. The drive is pleasant for the most part with Daisy and Tyler speaking comfortably to each other with the occasional input of myself or a witty remark or two from Garwin. It isn't until we pull into the parking lot that I begin to feel nervous. What am I doing here? Why am I listening to Reid? He is a disgusting dumb pig! But you know what! I am the dumb one for believing this would actually work.

As I step into Nicky's bar, Caleb's eyes lock onto me. Perhaps I misjudged Garwin. Reid takes it a step further and places his hand just above my ass and leads me through the bar to the pool tables. Caleb was watching the entire way. Alright...I'll give Reid some credit...he is actually tearing his eyes away from his precious Sarah.

When we reach the pool tables, Sarah fires back with her girlish charm. I watch as she sets her hand on his inner thigh and whispers, giggling in his ear. Crap, she is good! A worthy opponent she is. Reid notices my dismay and says, "I am going to teach you to play pool. You are going to let me wrap my arms around you and what not. Remember to talk and laugh to me, alright?" Reid says to me as he grabs a pool cue and lines up the balls.

"I guess I can do that, but don't get too touchy. I don't want to feel your hand up my ass or anything." I reply with a smile.

"Not on the first date." He smiles.

"Oh ha ha. Reid, you are so funny!" I say sarcastically with a smile plastered on my face.

"Okay try to hit the ball but mess up horribly."

"There won't be a problem with that.." I reply. I had never been taught how to play pool. My father wasn't around much and Pogue was always too busy to teach me.

"You've never played before?" He asks, with a smirk on his face.

"No."

"Well prepare to be mistified, the king will teach you how it's done." Reid says proudly.

"The king?" I laugh.

"Of course. Now this is what we call a pool cue. Say it with me Pooool cue!" He says slyly.

"I am not an idiot."

"Oh really? You had me fooled." He says handing me the cue. "So if you are so smart show me how you hit the ball." I frown at him and attempt to hit the ball but miss. He laughs and then wraps his arms around me. He adjusts my hands on the stick. "I love a girl who can hold a pole." He whispers in my ear as I take my shot. He lets go of me and I shake my head and laugh at him. The weird part is that I am not laughing because I want Caleb to see. For a moment there I actually forgot about him and was actually enjoying myself. Could Reid and I actually be starting a friendship?

He shoots and hands the cue to me. Our game is quick and he wins with ease...he didn't even use either. During the game, he gives me the low-down on what he assumes will happen. At some point Caleb will attempt to talk to me in which case I must act cool and uninterested. According to Reid, this will drive him mad. Just as we finish, Aaron Abbott walks up.

"Damn Mary, you look good enough to eat! What are you doing with the world's worst pool player?" Abbott says as he approaches us.

"Last time I checked...Reid beats you all the time." I reply.

"Why don't you go make use of those sexy legs and get us some drinks while I beat your boyfriend here." Aaron smiles.

"Fuck off." I growl and walk off to Tyler and Daisy who are sitting at the bar. "Mind if I join for a second?" I ask.

"No not at all." Daisy smiles.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"Yeah! Tyler...would you give us a sec?" She asks him.

"Sure no problem..." He says, getting up and walking to the pool tables.

"You and Reid seem pretty cozy." She says to me.

"No it's not like that. Reid and I are just doing that to get Caleb's attention." I inform her. "We are just acting." She should know that we are just acting. It's obvious and Daisy is usually really good at picking these things up.

"Well what ever you are doing is working because Caleb is coming this way." She says excitedly.

"Laila...can I talk to you for a sec?" Caleb asks. So Reid is right. Perhaps he is smarter than he looks.

"I guess." I reply getting up and following him to where he is to pick up his food.

"Listen. I...er...Pogue and I are worried about you. Reid isn't the best person to hang out with..." He says.

"He's your friend...and he happens to be sweet." I reply with a smile at Reid who then smirks in return.

"Reid is addicted...he isn't going to last when he ascends and I..uh..Pogue and I don't want you getting hurt." Caleb says sweetly. Ugh he is so caring and nice. I hate myself for playing him like this...but I don't want to loose him to the blonde that is currently staring the flesh right off my face.

"Don't worry about it, Cay. Reid and I are just having some harmless fun." I say as Caleb gets his food. We part. Crap. I blew it. I didn't sound calm and cool or nice. I just sounded lame. Great...not only will Caleb have lost interest, but I also have wasted both Reid's and my time.

Daisy and I go and watch Reid and Tyler play. Aaron's last shot will determine the game and I decide to help Reid as a mean of payment. Just as Aaron is lining up to shoot, I lean against him and whisper "don't miss" seductively into his ear with my lips practically touching his ear...and seconds later he misses the shot. I had no idea how I could use my body...Reid is a genius...which reminds me. I have to tell him the bad news. As we walk in the parking lot, I ask, "Reid...can we talk?"

"Yeah." He says with a smile, obviously still amused with his win.

"It's over...he isn't interested." I inform him.

"How do you know that?" He asks, amused.

"I blew it. I wasn't charming...I was normal." I reply sadly.

"Oh Laila, Laila, Laila. You are so cute with your naivety. He is interested..." He smiles and looks to Caleb and Sarah who have just exited Nicky's. He opens the car door for me and says, "Look cute tomorrow." He whispers and kisses me on the cheek. He then turns and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I have to see about some things...see you tomorrow, Parry." He says as he looks to two blondes from bar who are giggling drunkly.

"See you, Romeo." I reply and shut the car door. Tyler starts the car and begins the drive back to the dorms. I stare out the window and think about tonight. How could Reid possibly know that Caleb likes me? How does he know all about this stuff? When did Reid become so smart? And why am I thinking about him instead of Caleb?


	3. Preparty Antics

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading and what not. I am glad I still have your interest lol. This chapter may be a bit boring because it is sort of a filler for some big stuff next chapter. It ends sort of abruptly because the next chapter and this one were supposed to be one giant one...but that too difficult so I decided to break it into two halves, so I could update it faster. So here it is. Hope you like it. **

Quack. Quack. Quack. Quack. I hear as I crack my tired eyes open to the sound of Daisy's dumb duck alarm clock. I would give anything to sleep 10 more minutes, but now that I am actually giving a shit about what I look like...I need all the time I can get. I peel myself out of the bed and go to the sink to brush my teeth. "Crap," I think looking at my face in the mirror. I have huge bags under my eyes...probably because when we got home Daisy talked non stop into late hours of the night about Tyler, so I didn't get the "beauty rest" I need.

Daisy assists me in the tedious process of making me presentable to the public's eye. After all is done, Daisy and I walk to our first class together. "So you really like Tyler?" I ask after she finishes another rant of how perfect he is.

"Is it that obvious? Here I was trying to be discreet." She smiles, sarcastically.

"I mean like...are you guys dating? Do you know if he feels the same way?" I ask.

"Well actually...I was going to ask you if you could possibly talk to Reid about it...see what Tyler's thinking...you know...I mean since you and Reid are so close...it wouldn't be a problem, right?" She says. I can tell she is not only asking me a favor, but also trying to figure out what exactly is going on with Reid and I. What is going on with us really though? We aren't exactly friends...more like business partners. That sounds so weird though.

"I suppose I could ask in between the remarks of ridicule from him today." I reply, trying to translate the fact that Reid and I aren't interested in one another.

"Great." She smiles.

Moments later an arm reaches from behind me and spins me around. It's Reid. "Giggle and twirl your hair," he demands. Daisy looks back at me, winks, and continues walking, probably to find Tyler. I obey and subtly pop my leg to further the illusion. I then notice Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue watching and talking in my peripheral vision. "You look good...by the way give my gratitude to Daisy. She is a magician for making the plain you into this." He says and I smile though my eyes glare at him. There is the charming ridicule I am used to. Last night it was a bit sparse. I thought he was actually a nice guy for a bit. It's comforting to know that the Reid I know and...uh..._like_ is still the same jerk. "You do have this one smudge though." He says, using holding my face with one hand and wiping an apparent smudge of eye liner with his thumb. That seems to be the breaking point. Both Caleb and Pogue stand up, then there is a brief conversation between them and then this time Pogue comes up to us.

"Laila...you want to come to swim practice tonight and we'll drive together to mom's dinner party." Shoot. I forgot about that. My mom is one of those trophy wives who thrives on two things shopping and throwing parties such as these. All the covenant families would be there along with some other prominent families and business associates to the family which means Caleb would be there...which means I'd have to dress up. Damn it. "I feel like we haven't spent much time together since you've gotten back from volunteering in Columbia this summer." Pogue says. He obviously believes me hanging out with Reid is some sort of cry for help and attention...but is he so far off?

"Well aren't we Miss Brown-noser of the year? Columbia? Really? You didn't tell me about that." Reid laughs.

"Oh Reid you are so funny." I laugh, nudging him sharply on the side. What the hell is he doing? Isn't he supposed to pretend to be into me?

"Yeah...so what do you say?" Pogue asks.

"Sure...Daisy and I were planning to go anyways because who could miss a chance to see Reid in a bathing suit." I joke. I am really actually excited about seeing Caleb in a bathing suit. Caleb has such great abs. They are so dreamy and he is such a good swimmer.

Pogue smiles and says awkwardly pulling me out of my day-dream, "Well I'll see you later then?"

"Yup." I reply. Pogue leaves us.

"I really am quite dreamy in a bathing suit, eh?" Reid smirks.

"Oh shut up and tell me what I have to do tonight." I reply as we start walking towards my first class.

"Well you are going to have to be charming and witty. So perhaps you should skip." Reid laughs.

"Oh haha. Very funny now come on Garwin if you are so smart about this stuff what would you have me do?" I ask.

"Well first off, look hot as fuck. Don't pull a last year and show up in your school blouse, some dress pants, and some messy bun hair-do. I want you to give every guy in there boners..." He says.

"I want a rise from his heart, not his pants." I reply.

"You're silly Laila, didn't anyone ever tell you that all true love sprouts from a little pants action." Reid informs me, "And I know that that request is too much to ask anyways...so here's what we'll do. I want you look the hottest you can...and leave his boner to me."

"That sounded really gay." I laugh.

"What I meant was I will do miracles and make him think that you are the hottest thing that has ever touched this earth. Trust me. I have my ways." He says. "I could make him believe that Pouty Paula was the fucking messiah of hot chicks if I wanted to." He adds looking at my friend Paula who sits reading the Bell Jar in the courtyard. Sure she isn't the nicest looking girl around...but he doesn't have to be mean about it.

"You are a jackass, Garwin. She is my friend."

"Oh goodness. Your suckyness is worse than I ever could have imagined." He says worriedly.

"Fuck you."

"No. Fuck you." He replies.

"No! fuck you!"

"I can't say no to you twice. That just wouldn't be fair. When and where baby?" He smirks. Must he always turn my insults into something he can work with. Damn him and his quick wit.

"Very funny. Now before I forget what does Tyler think about Daisy?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"You must know you are his best friend."

"Alright...well I am pretty sure he was raving about her last night. I was tuning him out...so I can't really remember what he said...but I think he is going to ask her to your dinner. Did I call it or what? I am not only a sexy piece of man candy and a genius, but also a match maker! My caliber of perfect even surprises myself sometimes."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are conceited?"

"I like to tell myself that every day." He smiles as we reach my first class. "See you later." He says, smacking my ass as I walk into class. I secretively give him the middle finger then sit in my seat next to Daisy who drills me until lunch on what Reid meant and if he is a valid source.

When the bell rings for lunch, I am really relieved because Tyler will now hopefully make his intentions clear and let Daisy not worry. She is really falling hard for him and I am so happy for her.

Daisy and I walk to lunch together and sit under a tree outside the cafeteria. After we are settled in, Daisy heads off to get her lunch while I put my ipod headphones in and drum away to Led Zeppelin with the chopsticks that I was supposed to be eating my lunch with.

I feel a tap on my shoulder from Garwin so I ignore it. Then he taps my shoulder again so I whip my head around and growl, "What!" I realize who I just yelled at quickly...it is Caleb standing over me. Crap! "Oh...sorry...I didn't realize it was you..." I say taking my headphones out.

"It's alright.." He says faintly. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," I smile, "What's on your mind?"

"Are you alright, Laila? We barely talk anymore and you are like my best friend..." He says.

"Yeah I am good...just been busy keeping up with Reid...he is actually a nice guy once you get past his wall of insults." I smile, "But what about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He says weakly.

"Cay, I know you enough to tell that you are not fine. What's up?" I reply.

"My mother is getting crazy again...I guess because I am so close to ascension. She's drinking a lot and I am worried about her." He returns, sadly.

"Once you ascend, she'll realize you can handle the power and it will be fine. I know you Caleb and I know that you have all the will power in the world. You will be able to resist it." I smile.

"Thanks. You know you are a really great friend." He says, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Well I'll see you tonight. You can meet Sarah. I think you'd really like her. She is really nice like you. I've never felt this way about anyone before." He adds and leaves me. His words sting. He has never felt this way about anyone before? I can't break them up. That would be horrible. He is at a fragile state in his life and I can't go rocking the boat. I can't believe that I am so selfish! That I would listen to Reid and trick Caleb into liking me. I just want to crawl into a darkcave and sleep until graduation so I can get as far away from this place as possible.

* * *

><p>"Your brother is going to be worried if we are late to swim practice. He is going to think that you don't want to see him." Daisy says, poking me on my back.<p>

"I don't want to see him. Or anyone for that matter. I am perfectly content with laying on this bed for the next year or two." I mutter into my pillow as I lay face down on my bed.

"Laila...come on! What's the matter? Why are you acting like this?" She asks. Her voice is ridden with concern. I hate making other people uncomfortable like this. Ugh. I am going to have to tell her.

"I am a fraud. A big selfish fraud who is playing with an innocent man's emotions. And worst of all he is in love with her. He told me today. He told me he has never felt this way about anyone before." I whine. There is a knock at the door. "Don't answer it," I beg "It might be.." I manage to get out before I am interrupted.

"Oh I think I have the wrong room. I didn't realize Pouty Paula is your roommate." Reid says, entering our room.

"Her name is Paula. Just Paula!" I bark at him then whine to Daisy, "Why'd you let him in?"

"Laila, she was the one who texted me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He is in a fragile state and in love. I can't ruin them." I reply.

"We can still change that." Reid assures me, "You are so close."

"I am just a friend to him..." I reply.

"Then why did he yell at me today about being a bad influence for you. He cares, Lay. Now you just have to make him jealous and he won't be able to control himself." Reid says.

"I can't hurt him." I say.

"But he can hurt you? I know he kissed you not too long ago." He replies. Crap. How'd he find out about that! I was forcing myself to forget...and now, now he has to open his big mouth and with it a can of worms. I remember that night like it was yesterday. Caleb, Pogue, and Kate had taken me out for ice cream to celebrate my safe arrival home. While Pogue and Kate were walking ahead, practically racing back to her dorm so they could have sex, Caleb and I walked slowly. We were laughing and talking about anything, everything. And then we stopped at the pond at this point it was dark and a bit cold...so he gave me his jacket and then he...kissed me. It was magic, but when he pulled away...he seemed on edge like something gravely wrong had happened. He told me that we couldn't tell Pogue and then he kissed me again. "Just give me one more night. If you be yourself with my modifications and he still can resist you, then he doesn't deserve you," Reid says pulling me out of my state of remembrance.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I say sitting up.

"I don't know...a stroke? Just come on you are making me late for practice...not that I care...just come okay? Before I change my mind." Reid says lending me a hand. I grab his hand and he helps me up. Daisy sits watching us, munching on leftover popcorn as if we are part of some soap opera.

I go to the mirror and fix my hair and make up then Reid escorts us to the pool. He then goes to change while we sit on the bleachers. "Reid is actually a nice guy." She smiles.

"I know...it's weird right?" I reply.

"I now know why Tyler hangs out with him." She says. "If you and Reid were together, then we could like double date all the time. I'd be great." I give her a death glare. "Alright, alright...I get it you are just friends." She says weakly.

"Thank you." I laugh and she joins in, but we are both silenced when we see the guys come out in their bathing suits. Holy shit. Why didn't I come more often? Caleb is ripped...well all the sons are ripped...even Reid though I really hate to admit it. He was right. He does look great in a bathing suit and apparently he saw Daisy and I gawking at them because he decided to make various sexual gestures, such as thrusting, at us. We laugh, especially when his coach walks up behind him and grabs him by the ear to what we assume was scolding him.

"Why the hell don't we always go to these things?" Daisy laughs.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I smile.

"Pogue is so hot. My god." She smirks.

"Ew, Daze. That is my brother first off and secondly aren't you supposed to be in love with Tyler?" I ask.

"I was getting to him and a girl can look, right?" She giggles. Tyler looks up at us and smiles at her. She goes into a mushy, googly state right before my eyes. I knew she was falling, hard and fast.

The rest of practice Daisy and I chatted about everything under the sun, but mostly about what she would wear to the party. Because I wasn't going to see her until the actual party starts she decided she would explain each dress in full detail to me and then from the descriptions I would pick my top three that she would try on and send me pics so I could help her decide.

"See you later." I smile to Daisy as Pogue exits the locker room. I quickly get up and walk to him because Pogue is not a very patient guy sometimes, especially with me.

"Don't forget to check your phone." She calls after me and then leaves to go back to our dorm.

"Hey Pogo." I smile, "You did great swimming and what not."

"Thanks..." He replies as we walk to his motorcycle.

"Are you sure you don't want to take my car?"

"Why, you scared?" He laughs.

"No. I just don't want to ruin your rep." I smirk.

"Well thank you for being so concerned...but my rep will be fine." He replies and hands me a helmet. I strap it on while he starts the motorcycle. I then hop on the back and we weave through traffic to get home. As strange as it sounds, Pogue's crazy driving is relaxing for me. I suppose it is because I am used to it and what not...but most people will be terrified. I guess I just trust my brother. He is my brother after all and a genuine guy. I am probably scaring him with Reid. Pogue is freakishly protective because my parents weren't so he feels he must raise me instead.

When we arrive home, Pogue and I go to the kitchen and whip up a snack while my mother yaps in our ears. "Pogue, why don't you get a hair cut?" She asks.

"I like Pogue's hair, mum." I say defending him.

"Well...you aren't really one to judge, sweetie. Which reminds me I left your dress choices in your room." She says writing in her planner.

"Thanks..." I reply. She always has to pick on Pogue and me...especially me because I am not the pretty princess she always dreamed me to be.

She then looks up at me and gasps, "Laila, did you lose your virginity? I hope you used protection!" She says out of the blue.

My jaw drops. "No mother I have not."

"Honestly mother why would you think that?" Pogue asks, hiding a chuckle.

"A mother can only assume when her daughter starts to wear make up." She says. "I thought you were against that. Is it Reid's influence? You and Reid are not involved, are you?"

"No mom. Reid and I are just friends and how do you know about that?"

"I have my sources.."

"Pogue! You told her?" I groan.

"It slipped." Pogue says.

"Well too bad. Reid's family is very important," my mother sniffs.

"Is that all that matters to you? Social standings? Ugh. I am going to get ready!" I say storming out of the kitchen. My mother's materialism drives me crazy. I almost forgot about how much she drives me insane. What a nice way to start a dinner party, eh? Well technically it is the party yet...but if the night goes like this perhaps I should just take Reid's first piece of advice and just skip.


	4. Only Love Can Break Your Heart

**Hey guys...thanks for reading and reviewing especially. I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter...I've rewritten it like 50 times and finally have a draft that is alright lol. Enjoy. **

"Laila, dear! The guests are arriving." My mother calls through my door.

"Yeah...yeah.." I groan, still trying to decide which dress to wear tonight. I have been sitting here on my bed for the past two hours, just staring at these dresses. They were the pinnacle of fashion, of course and any of them would be the perfect choice to look good at the party...but I just hate them all with a passion. I abhor the very idea they were made of, just as I am starting to hate who I have become. I go to my closet, find my stashed rum bottle, and take a swig...to take the edge off and what not. I am afraid I may be becoming some sort of alcoholic...if I keep this stress drinking up. Oh well. Tonight I am going to need the super numbing power of booze to get through it all.

After about a fifth of the bottle, I pick a dress and slide it on. It's a very short, tight strapless black dress with a white ribbon wrapped around my waist. Just as I get it pulled up, Daisy enters in the black and white dress she had described to be earlier today, "Laila! That dress is amazing...do you want me to help you with your hair and makeup."

"You look ggrrrreat and yeah that'd be lovely." I chuckle, slightly buzzed by the booze.

"Have you been drinking?" She asks, looking at the bottle in my hand. No shit sherlock.

"Nope. Just holding it for a friend." I laugh.

"Do you mind if I?" She asks. I nod and she takes the bottle from me, takes a drink, then puts it in my closet. "Now to work on your hair." She says.

Twenty minutes later, Daisy has worked her miracles once more. I actually look like someone my mother would be proud of. I hate it.

We go down into the party and it seems chill at first. Not as bad as I thought. My mother even comments on how nice I look. But then it all changes when Caleb and Sarah arrive. No sign of Reid yet. They make their way around the room until they get to me. "Laila, you look... wow!" Caleb says, greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks as do you." I return. He always does though. Caleb always looks gorgeous.

"Laila, this is Sarah. Sarah this is Laila." He says, introducing us. I smile nicely at her and she at me, but I can tell she hates me and quite frankly I am not too fond of her either. I am sure she is a nice girl and all...but currently we are two knights fighting over the damsel in distress. It's sort of amusing how Caleb is the princess in this tale.

"So we finally meet." Crap did I just say that? "I mean...I've just heard so much about it. It's really nice to meet you." I smile. Weak save. But by the smile on Caleb's face he seems to have accepted it.

"Nice to meet you too." She replies with a fake smile.

"This is my best friend Daisy. Caleb, you remember her right?" I ask.

"Of course. Nice to see you again." Caleb says politely.

"Nice to see you too." She replies. You can cut the tension with a knife.

"Now if you excuse us...Daisy and I were just about to go check on something for my mother." I say and then Daisy and I duck away to the kitchen.

"She hates me. She knows." I say, with a nervous laugh.

"I know...but at least Caleb didn't pick up on it. He probably thought we were happy to meet her." Daisy laughs.

"He is so cute when he is unaware," I smile, thinking about Caleb's smile when he was introducing us. What a sweet guy. He just wants us to get along and as much as I hate to do so I will be civil and even nice to her...for now at least.

"I know I am cute, but I hardly consider myself unaware," A voice says from behind me. I turn around and see my knight in shining armor coming to save me...well more like weasel in fingerless gloves. "Daisy! Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" He says kissing her hand, "You are...words can not even express how talented you truly are by making the loserish Laila we know and love and turning her into this." He says, spinning me around. "You look almost good enough to eat." He then whispers in my ear as he pulls me into him.

"What the hell is with you Reid?" I ask. "Did you get laid or something?"

"Can't a man be happy?" He asks.

"Man?" I chuckle.

"Don't ruin my good mood, Lay." He orders me. I shake my head at him. What could possibly make him in such a nice mood? Did he win a lot of money from Aaron? Does he have a girl? I bet he has a secret girlfriend. She is probably some supermodel that he has actually fallen in love with and they keep it a secret because they both are afraid to tell anyone; she doesn't want to because it may damper business while he just is too proud and egotistical to admit it. Why am I putting so much thought in this? Why should I care if he is in a good mood or not? Reid Garwin is my mentor. He is my obi-wan...more like the emperor...and that makes me Darth Vader. Ugh. I am not liking this metaphor...it's making me look like the evil one...and in this story, I'll end up dead.

"Whatever. So what do I do here?" I ask him.

"Act cool, sultry...you know...in other words, not like yourself." He smiles, proud of himself. I roll my eyes and follow him out into the party.

For an hour or so, we mingle while I simultaneously drink various liquors. I try to avoid my mother a majority of the time, because of her constant "constructive critism" she gives me. Such as "Don't slouch," or "Don't eat that if you want to be able to fit that dress again. You've been gaining a bit of weight." With each insult, I drink more and more. By the time Reid finds me, I am pretty drunk. He drags Daisy and I outside where Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Tyler, and some new kid were all waiting.

"What's up with the secret meeting?" I hiccup.

"We're going to have a little fun." Reid says while picking up a case of beers.

"It's dark out there.." Kate says, looking at the woods where Reid was leading us.

"You scared?" Pogue asks her, wrapping his arms around her.

"No," She giggles.

"I am.." Sarah says grabbing Caleb's hand. He smiles at her seductive glint in her eye.

Daisy, Tyler, and I follow behind them with the new guy while Reid, our fearless leader, leads us into the dark, mysterious woods...not that I am afraid or anything...but I don't know something seems strange about this. Tyler wraps his arm around Daisy's shoulder. I smile sadly. They look so sweet together. I feel so happy for them...but the feeling of loneliness tugs on my heart strings. Stupid Sarah for stealing Caleb away. I wish I could just get over him...move on and let them be. I feel we'd all be happier...but I can't do that. My heart wants what it wants, and what is wants wholeheartedly is Caleb.

Just then the new kid catches up to me and extends his hand, "Chase Collins." He smiles. He has a pretty nice smile. Not bad looking. I extend my hand and shake his hand. His touch electrifies me, but not in the way Caleb does. It instead gives me an overwhelming feeling of fear and distrust. My stomach churns as his smile grows. He lets go of my hand.

I am slightly trembling. Pull yourself together, Laila. I can't be rude, even if the guy does give the craziest vibes ever. Perhaps it's the alcohol talking. "Laila Parry." I reply, "I'm Pogue's sister."

"Ah Pogue. Great guy." He returns.

"Yup that's my big brother." I reply with a forced smile and then the next thing I know am on my knees. Crap. Perhaps I really did drink too much. Chase pulls me up and I begin trembling again with an indescribable feeling sloshing around with the wine and rum in the pits of my stomach.

"Thanks.." I reply and we quickly join the others who have created a circle around the beer in a clearing Pogue and I used to play in when we were little. This was my hiding place from my mother's wrath and the place I first decided I liked Caleb. I was in 5th grade and he in 6th. We were playing hide and go seek tag at dusk and I was the youngest and slowest. When Reid was charging at us in the dark, I had fell right in front of Pogue and Caleb. Pogue kept running, but Caleb helped me up and helped me up a tree. We both sat up there, whispering while Reid was chasing a screaming Tyler around the woods. Right then and there he stole my heart. It was the first time any of Pogue's friends were really nice to me. Usually they'd complain along with Pogue that they didn't want to play with little girls like me.

"Laila? You want a beer?" Reid asks, motioning as if he was going to throw me the bottle in his hand.

"No thank you." I reply, snapping out of my dream state.

"Caleb...I'm cold.." Sarah pouts. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her while rubbing his hands up and down her arms. He then whispers things into her ear while she giggles. Something snaps inside me. I feel angry and alone...and thirsty.

On second thought..."Never mind, Reid, my boy. I could use a drink." I say. He smiles and hands me one. I chug it down like I was dying of thirst. "How about we play a little game?" I ask.

"I like your thinking." Reid replies, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"What do you have in mind?" Kate asks.

"Truth or Dare...maybe strip poker?" Reid asks.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a drinking game." Sarah interrupts, "I was queen of shot gunning back at my old school."

"I'll take you on," Kate smiles.

"I'm in." Reid and Tyler echo. Everyone but Daisy and I do it. We decide to be the judges to make sure the results are fair. In the first match, Reid takes it easily. But then Sarah wins the next two times. She cheers giddily. Damn her.

"I guess no one can beat the champion," She grins and kisses Caleb, who for some strange reason is attracted to a girl who can gulp down her liquor really fast.

"Let me try." I say, grabbing a beer.

"Great." She says competitively. This isn't about the beer...it's more than that. This is a grudge match on who will win Caleb's heart.

We shotgun our beers quickly, insanely quickly and by some strange miracle I win and this is when I really start feeling the liquor.

Sarah begins dancing with Caleb. She is really putting in her all to make me mad. So I pull Reid over and begin grinding on him. Really getting crazy. Reid and I actually begin having fun, though I constantly keep looking back to Sarah and Caleb who are dancing next to us. Sarah is constantly trying to one up me. Suddenly an idea pops into my head. The creek is just a second's walk from here. I can hear it. "Swim with me!" I exclaim, racing past Pogue and Kate in their make out session through a line of trees to the creek. Reid, Caleb, and Sarah follow. I throw my stupid strappy shoes off and dip my toes in the water. It is freezing, but who cares! I peel off my dress and wade into the water.

"What the hell are you doing Laila?" Reid calls.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" I giggle.

"It's freezing!" He replies and takes off his shoes with Caleb. They both roll up their pants and wade into the water after me. Sarah stands at the edge, sneering. "Come here Laila. You'll get hypothermia!"

I splash at him and laugh drunkly. "Laila, come on! You'll get sick." Caleb echoes. I pout and wade over to them. I splash at Reid again and he returns it this time. We splash around all three of us, until Sarah calls Caleb, "Caleb! You are going to get sick."

We all nod and I head towards them. Just as I reach them, I trip on a rock and land on Caleb. He smiles down at me. Reid, from behind me, picks me up and drags my lace bra and panty wearing self onto the bed of the creek.

Pogue, who probably heard me laughing which obviously interrupted his make out session with Kate and had to come ruin my fun. He comes over all high and mighty at me, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you naked?" He growls.

"S-s-sorry Pooogoo." I slur with a laugh and hiccup.

"Fuck! Laila! What do you think mom will say about her little princess acting like this?" Pogue says hysterically. Everyone is watching him and I. Sarah is hiding a smile...I can tell.

"Will she notice? Tell me Pogue...has she ever noticed me when you are around? You know what! Fuck you and fuck mom!" I cry, picking up my dress, and run off into the dark woods. I begin to cry a bit. I really don't know why I am crying...he has said worse things to me...but on top of everything, I just can't help it. I end up at Caleb and my tree. I sit at the base of it's trunk, sobbing into my hands.

"Laila...what's wrong?" A voice coming from the darkness says. A coat wraps around me.

"I can't s-stand it anymore...you know?" I whine. A big hand helps me up and I see my blonde savior. Reid. That sweet guy. Why is he so sweet?

"Pogue is a dick sometimes. You can't let him get to you." Reid says. I watch his lips move. They are mesmerizing. "And as for Caleb, if he wants that blonde slut over you...he's crazy."

"I thought you wanted that blonde slut." I say, slipping on my dress.

"She's whatever...there are tons of them out there." He replies. I watch as his mouth makes each word. It's enchanting.

"You are being nice to me!" I beam.

"I am simply stating the truth. You are a great friend and I even notice that you are beautiful and swe-" He says before I interrupt his fascinating lips with a kiss. He pulls away.

"What? You don't like me?" I ask.

"Laila.." He says. Suddenly all I want to do is kiss Reid. It felt nice, really nice. I want Reid's lips. I need Reid's lips. I need Reid. I need Reid to kiss me with those enchanting lips. I need him to love me right here, right now...on Caleb's tree. Take that Caleb!

"So you do?" I ask and kiss him again. "Hey! Let's go back to your dorm...or mine?" I begin pulling him. He frowns. "No...No! Let's go make out on my mom's bed? What do you think about that! Hah! Take that mommy dearest!" I exclaim.

"You are drunk." He says.

"And you are sexy. Let's go!" I giggle.

"No, Laila. You are drunk. I am not taking advantage of you."

"You don't want me?" I whine.

"No and neither do you! You get a bit bipolar when you are drunk. You won't want this." Reid says sternly.

"Fuck you! You are a dick! I hate you!" I growl, throw his jacket at his feet, and run to Daisy and Tyler who are laying on the grass, looking at the stars, intertwined. "Daisy...can you take me to the dorms?" I sniff.

She looks up at my face, dripping with tears. "Sure hun." She says and whispers into Tyler's ear, apologetically.

"Do you need me to walk you guys?" Tyler says getting up with Daisy.

"No.." Daisy replies, "I need to talk to her."

"Okay...I'll go find Reid."

Daisy follows me as I rapidly walk towards the house where Daisy's car is parked. "What's the matter?" She calls after me.

"Reid is a jerk. Just like Pogue. Just like my mom. Just like me." I cry.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I say, getting into her car. My heart feels like it is getting ripped apart while my stomach is as wavy as the ocean during a storm. My whole body hurts. I feel like I need to leave now. Get away from those who hurt me incessantly. I thought Reid was different. I thought I could trust him as a friend, a mentor...why do I care so much? I don't want him. I want Caleb...don't I? It shouldn't hurt this much...why is my heart bursting? After all, only love can break your heart, right?


	5. Victory At Last?

**Hey all you readers! As I say every time, thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews are much appreciated. Hope you like this chapter. **

After my classy act at my mother's party on Friday, I spend the entire weekend sitting on my bed watching Star Wars. Well except for puking my brains out Saturday morning that is. The rest of the weekend I do just that. I shun all contact with the outside world, except Daisy, of course, who is extremely worried about my behavior. I don't blame her, I guess. She constantly asks me, "Are you okay?" and I usually answer with a strange grunt.

On Sunday afternoon, we receive a knock at the door. I pray that it isn't Reid...and it isn't. It's his spy Tyler who has come to take Daisy out. Tyler stares at me while he is here as if I am some sort of disease ridden, rotting corpse. To be honest, I probably look worse than that. I have not showered since Friday. I have no make up. I haven't eaten since then either. I have huge bags under my eyes and my eyes are all blood shot and gross looking. Tissues are scattered all over my bed and possibly in my mess of hair. I am hideous. I am surprised Daisy hasn't run away screaming yet, but the worse thing is I don't look nearly as bad as I feel. I have this constant feeling that my chest is being ripped apart. My stomach is in knots though I can't really remember all too much from Friday night. I remember pieces of events such as swimming in the cold creek and dancing with Reid...but that doesn't explain the hurt that settles in my stomach. All I know is that everything is destroyed. Pogue hates me as Caleb probably does...and Reid...well I am not sure what to think. I can remember his lips moving in my memory...and the hurt caused from them, but for the life of me I can't quite figure out what they are saying. Though I can guess. He hates me just as the rest. All I have is Daisy and you know I don't even deserve her. I am a scoundrel. A rotten scoundrel, trying to fool everyone like I did. I should've known that something bad would come of this...I am a nice person. I don't trick people into thinking I am something I am not. I don't lie, steal, or cheat...and there I was doing all this just to indulge in my selfish desires. Oh crap. Here comes the tears again. How can one person cry this much? It dumbfounds me and I am the one doing it. I'm so confused...and I just want out.

* * *

><p>At school on monday, I still look pretty bad though I have showered and actually covered the giant purply-blue bags under my eyes. School is pretty much a haze until lunch when I join Tyler and Daisy who are sitting outside of the cafeteria. "Looking better." Tyler says to me.<p>

"Thanks." I mumble with a faint smile, sitting down next to Daisy. Daisy and Tyler then continue their gushy argument over who is cuter he or her. Usually I am all for their little romance, Tyler is a wonderful guy and Daisy deserves someone wonderful, but today the thought of love makes me particularly nauseous. I pull out a book to read and attempt to ignore them, but I for some odd reason look up as I grab my book out of my bag. Big mistake. Suddenly I am furious for reasons I am not completely sure of. Reid and some girl I sort of recognize from his grade are flirting away. How dare he! He is supposed to be my mentor! He has ignored me all weekend, never texting me or anything like he usually does. I received no insults or random barge-ins and quite frankly I believe he is doing this on purpose. He is angry with me for Friday night...but doing this! How could he! What a jerk! Ignoring me with someone else! Someone else who is pretty at that! You know what that does it! I have half a mind to go over there and yell at him! Embarrass him in front of this new girl! Perhaps I will. Oh I will! I'll go over and slap him right across that smug face!

"Laila...are you okay?" Daisy interrupts my thought process with a concerned look. She is probably concerned with the anger musing face I am making. Crap. I should really work on being more sneaky with that.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." I say sharply and then stand and march over to Reid and his little brunette girl.

As soon as I reach them, my anger fades. I don't want to hurt them. Why should I care? I just want him to start talking to me again...to help me. I miss him helping me even if he insults me nonstop. Is it too late to abort mission? "Laila? Do you need something?" He asks cooly. The girl looks to me as if I am an alien. Is it so weird to angrily march over and then stand staring? Crap. I suppose I am making a spectacle of myself.

I clear my throat, "Uh...yeah...I..erm...could we talk for a second?"

"Yeah." He says.

"Alright well I'll see you tonight Reid," the girl smiles to him, looks smugly at me, and walks off. I narrow my eyes at her as she looks back.

"You wanted to talk?' Reid asks.

"Yeah..." I say rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, "I wanted to apologize for my drunken spectacle on Friday night. To be honest, I don't remember a whole lot...but whatever I did to you to make you mad...I am sorry."

"Mad? I am not mad." He says plainly, making me feel really foolish.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" I ask.

"I thought you were mad at me. You left in a huff so I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened and all...besides Tyler said you weren't well and needed rest so I didn't want to bug you."

"Oh...wait...what happened...to make you think I was mad at you?" I question.

"Well...you were pretty drunk and.." He manages to say before I feel a tap on my back. I turn and it is no other than prince charming himself, Caleb Danvers.

"Laila...listen I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at Nicky's with me...we haven't hung out in a long while..." He asks. My heart stops for a second and then it starts overtime. Caleb wants to spend time with _me..._alone.

"Of course...I mean...sure...what about Pogue...won't he be mad...if we hang out?" I ask. Pogue hates when I steal his friends.

"He is taking Sarah and Kate shopping for the dance coming up tonight..." He says. The mere mention of Sarah makes my heart slow. Crap. He is still with her...but this could be my chance.

"Oh okay."

"So I'll meet you out in front of the dorms at say 6...?" He says smoothly.

"Great. Sure. Sounds great." I ramble nervously. He smiles and then walks off. I turn back to Reid. "Oh my god. Did you hear that? Caleb wants to hang out with me! That's good right? I mean...from what I can remember...I was pretty crazy on Friday...so the fact that I still have a chance means something! I am just so happy right now. To know that my two favorite guys aren't mad at me is just great! Wow, did I just call you my favorite guy? Ugh. I guess I am just really happy right now. I am rambling like an idiot, but you are like my best friend, Reid. Thank you so, so much!"

"Yeah I heard.." He says, "That's great."

"So would you want to meet me right after school and help me get ready? I have no idea what to wear and say and everything." I ask talking a mile a minute.

"Uh..yeah..I guess...I sort of have to meet Rachel at Nicky's as well...so yeah...that would work out." He replies.

"Great! You'll be at Nicky's too if I need your guidance! Oh thank you so much, Reid. You truly are the best! Oh wait...crap! I totally forgot. What were we talking about before?" I ask.

"Umm..I don't remember."

"Oh wasn't it about why you thought I'd be mad at you?"

"Oh yeah...well you were pretty drunk and had that whole swimming thing...and then Pogue and you had a fight." He says then pauses.

"I remember that much yes.." I say with a slight blush.

"And well...you stormed off and I followed...and I..well...you..." He says then pauses, "I teased you and you get really pissed with me."

"Oh well..I forgive you. I am sure I was just a grumpy drunk." I reply with a little laugh.

"Yeah..well I'll see you later then?" He smiles.

"Absolutely." I reply and then walk away, practically skipping with joy back to Daisy. I then explain to Daisy and Tyler what just went down...though I doubt that they are listening much because they are staring into each other's eyes dreamily and nodding occasionally. Come to think of it, Reid and my friendship couldn't have come at a better time. With Daisy occupied with Tyler, Reid takes her place in my guide to the dating world. He really has helped both Daisy and I. He is such a great person. Why haven't I realized this earlier?

* * *

><p>Just as I set my bag down and sat down in my dorm, there is a knock at the door. I open it to see my fingerless glove wearing fairy godmother leaning against the doorway. "Right on time." I smile. He enters and plops himself on my bed. "Alright before you say anything. I know my clothes are too loose and my make up isn't right...but that is why you are here. We can skip out on the insults for the day. I am in too good of a mood."<p>

"You never look hideous.." He says sweetly, "Semi-repulsive...not hideous." He adds jokingly.

I smile as I go to my closet and show him possible choices. Honestly, I have never been enthusiastic about clothing until right now. Daisy's emphasis on clothing suddenly makes sense. My "sex appeal" could be the potential difference between a broken heart or a new boyfriend.

I pull out several outfits while we talk about how I need to be both sweet and sexy. Nobody wants a complete saint or a complete skank. I pull out some nicely fitting band t-shirts and several pairs of jeans.

"You have horrible style, hun." Reid says rolling his eyes and getting up off my bed. He then pushes past me to my closet and picks up this black corset top I had worn to a costume party several years ago. "Now this is sexy."

"That is a halloween costume." I reply.

"Wear it." He orders me. I narrow my eyes at him in protest but he stands over me with a stern expression.

"Fine." I groan and go into the bathroom. I change into the slutty corset and some tight jeans. I exit the bathroom and Reid nods with a smug grin. "Will you finish lacing the back. I can't get the top." I ask him and turn my back to him. He obeys and ties it for me. His cold touch tickles my back. I get goosebumps. I hope he doesn't notice.

"There you go." He says moving his arms away from my back. I turn around and smile up at him. We look at each other for a bit.

"So what do I do again tonight?" I ask, moving my glance.

"Well..you know flirt..but don't over do it...be subtle and at the end kiss him lightly."

"Lightly?"

"Yes. Lightly."

"I don't follow." I blush.

"Are you completely inexperienced?" He grumbles.

I nod, embarrassed, "The only kiss I've had...was with him...and to be honest I had no idea what I was doing."

"Well...if all goes right...he will probably say a prolonged goodbye and sort of lean in...and you are going to kiss him for like one second and then leave him. That really gets our blood racing." He informs me.

"How will I know he is leaning in? He could just be standing close." I say.

"My god, Laila. Do I have to act it out." He says taking a step towards me so we are inches apart. "He will go, 'I had a great time.' and then you'll be like 'me too..' and you will fiddle with your keys and he will linger there. Then this is when he'll sort of give you a look like so." He looks me in the eyes and somewhat leans in. "Now you will go the rest of the way and kiss him lightly." He says. His face is probably an inch away and I kiss him how he described. After about a second, I pull away and open my eyes, embarrassed. "Perhaps a bit longer." He mutters then kisses me momentarily until we both pull away and look wide-eyed at each other.

I look at my alarm clock and quickly say, "Oh look at the time. I better finish my make up."

"Yeah...I better go get ready for my...erm...date..see you tonight." He says walking to my door.

"Reid wait." I sigh. He opens the door and then turns to me. Crap. Why did I say that? I don't know what to say about that. I know that it meant nothing. "Thanks for teaching me." I fake-smile awkwardly.

"That's what friends are for." He smirks then leaves me. I exhale loudly and work on my make up. He's right. Friends. That is what we are, but that kiss. Wow. That was weird. His lips were really soft...sort of nice. Ugh. Why am I even thinking about his lips when I have a certain pair of lips, which I have been waiting for who knows how long, that is on the path of being mine. Reid and I are just friends...friends who teach each other how to kiss...okay it's weird...but it meant nothing. Reid and I are best friends at the most and that is how it is going to stay.

* * *

><p>By the time I finished with my hair and makeup, it was five minutes till 6 so I decided to get down to the front of the dorms a bit early. Just so he doesn't think I am not coming and leave...if I am not there on time. Wow I sound lame.<p>

When I get downstairs and sit on the bench near the road, I feel suddenly uncomfortable. The hair on my neck stands. "Waiting for someone?" Chase Collins says as he sits down next to me.

"Yes actually. I am hanging out with Caleb tonight." I say awkwardly.

"Oh. You aren't going with Reid?" He asks as if he is all knowing.

"Nope."

"I thought you two were close."

"We are."

"Oh. Two men. I was told you were a good girl...but judging by last friday and this...it seems I have been misinformed."

"That isn't how it is." I reply. "Reid and I are just good friends."

"Don't sell yourself short, sweetheart. Your talent to keep Reid and Caleb wrapped around your pretty little finger is sexy." He says with a glint in his eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say as Caleb drives up.

"You do and you better not keep lover boy waiting." He smirks.

"Right.." I say, getting up and quickly getting into Caleb's mustang.

Caleb looks at me with a smile, "You look great."

"Oh this? I just threw it on." I laugh. We both know I am lying. I am terrible at lying.

"Sorry I am late..." He says.

"No worries.." I reply as he drives off. What peculiar day! Caleb asks me out, Reid and I kiss, and then Chase acts really creepily. I don't like that kid. Something is off with him.

I soon forget about Reid and Chase when Caleb gets up a booth and we begin chatting like old times, except this time there seems to be a bigger spark between us. It doesn't even bother me that much when I see Rachel(or at least that is what I think he said her name was) hanging all over Reid. "Listen Laila...I blew it." Caleb says as we finish up our meal.

"Huh?"

"With you. I blew it with you...when Sarah came along, you know. I just felt something I hadn't felt ever...and it freaked me out...so I sort of ran away from my feelings." He says. I can't believe he is saying these things. Oh my god! Reid is a genius! I love him! Reid has helped me bring Caleb from the dark side at last!

"You didn't blow it." I assure him, setting my hand on his.

"I did...but I was hoping..." He says before we are interrupted by Pogue clearing his throat. Our hands jump quickly away.

"Oh hey Pogue...what are you doing here?"

"Just got back from dropping Kate and Sarah off. What are you two doing with each other?" He asks suspiciously.

"I was helping her with some essay topics. I had the same class as her last year and she wanted some help.." Caleb lies.

"Oh. Well, Caleb..come play some foosball with me."

"I was actually just about to drop your sister off..."

"I still some history notes to complete." I add.

"Oh well...then drop her off and come back...It's on your way back home anyway." Pogue says.

"Sure.." Caleb says getting up. I follow suit and we leave Pogue in Nicky's. As soon as we get into the parking lot, Caleb weaves his hand into mine. I never thought a hand could feel so good. We stay silent the whole ride back until he parks and walks me to my door, just as Reid described he would.

"Sorry about cutting this short."

"It's okay. Pogue is a retard, besides I really do have to some history notes." I smile.

"I love it when you smile." He says in a hushed tone.

"I had a great time." I reply.

"Me too." He says and I fiddle with my keys. He lingers and leans. I then complete the lean with a short and sweet kiss. Just as Reid described. He really knows his shit.

"What about Sarah?" I ask.

"We aren't really official yet." He says.

"Good." I say and then yawn. "Well I better go inside."

"Yeah.." He says. His cheeks are flushed.

"See you tomorrow?" I say and then give him another short kiss. I then smoothly, well as smoothly as I can, slip into my dorm and close the door. Wow. I did it. Caleb is mine. I have to tell Reid. He'll be so proud that I did it. I did it right! I wonder if I should text him...or tell him in person. Hmm. It has to be just right. Uh I want to tell him right now and to see his face. Oh. I have a text message. It must be from Reid. He probably saw us leave and thought he'd wait for a bit and then text me. Oh...it's Caleb. He says, 'Thanks for the great night.' Wow he texted straight away. That is a good sign. I have to tell Reid. Why is it I find myself thinking about Reid at times like these?


End file.
